


The Teacher

by HeyThereMrBlueSky



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyThereMrBlueSky/pseuds/HeyThereMrBlueSky
Summary: "I was in the Seventh Heaven when I kissed the Teacher"The one where Y/N and Elijah are in a relationship. He's her teacher. And things go very wrong (Or maybe very right) when Y/N gets jealous





	The Teacher

Authors Note: Kind of breaking my own rules here. Here's a Teacher!Elijah one shot. Enjoy it, my loves

Reader and Elijah are already in a pre-established no strings attached relationship and things go wrong (Or maybe very right) when Y/N gets jealous.

\-------------------------

"My whole class went wild.  
As I held my breath, the world stood still.  
But then he just smiled.  
I was in the seventh heaven  
When I kissed the teacher"

"Miss. Y/L/N"

"Here Mr Mikaelson"

Elijah's eyes shamelessly rake down your legs before he turns back to the registration list, for almost six months now you've been sleeping with the Man teaching your class, you keep telling yourself that you'll stop - That you'll find someone your own age but it's impossible because Elijah makes impossible. Your mind floods with flashbacks from the previous day you both spent together as Elijah finishes taking attendance and you suck in a sharp breath, biting your pen to stifle a moan as Elijah turns to the whiteboard writing down the objective for the lesson

"Today's lesson: Napoleon Bonaparte"

Collective groans are heard around the room and you let out a breathy chuckle. Elijah loves History, more than anything in the world apart from being buried balls deep inside you of course. His philosophy was if you learned more about the past then you could be better prepared for the future. You lick your lips as he walks around the room, his sleeves rolled up and his top two buttons undone and you almost orgasm on the spot.

"Miss Y/L/N... Are you listening?"

You choke out a pathetic response hoping he'll leave you alone, just for once and you glance up to your teacher-slash-fuck buddy, glaring at the smug look on his face. You know exactly what Elijah is thinking as he stares at you, but you know better than to call him out in a room full of your peers. Your thighs clench involuntarily and you're thankful that no one else is catching on to the fact that you're banging your teacher. No one that is except your best friend Lucien Castle and his girlfriend Aurora DeMartel

"See me after class, Miss. Y/L/N"

The bell at the end of the class brings you some relief as you quickly pack your binder, folder and pencil case away. With a smile and a hug, you promise Lucien that you'll talk to him later. You'll have to treat him to pizza and beer because you know he will open his big mouth and say something "Someone seemed distracted today..." You let out a moan as Elijah's lips ghost over your skin, wanting him to touch you anywhere his hands could reach.

"I'll see you later, beautiful" You shudder as kisses are pressed up and down your neck and across your shoulder and you quickly exit the classroom with the feel of his mouth still on your skin - A pleasant burning sensation that fills your veins and makes you feel so wanted and loved.

*****

The end of the day couldn't come quick enough for you. After packing your bag and making sure to drop your last assignment off, you race out of your last lesson and practically speed down the halls of your college campus, eager to get to your car and home to your shower to relieve some of the tension built up inside you. A scream leaves your lips as Elijah blocks your way out to the car park and you step back placing a hand on your chest "You know one day you're gonna kill me doing that. You can't just sneak up on people"

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Home"

His eyes burn into you as he closes the gap between your bodies, his fingertip tracing your lips and leaving your mind cloudy for just a moment "Call me when you get there, I'll be back late tonight" Your brow furrows as you realise the date. His wretched "Date Night" with Katherine "Whore in Heels" Pierce arrived sooner than expected and you didn't want to be the kind of person to express your discomfort no matter how jealous you may get "Have fun, I'll text you or something. I'm tired, so it'll be an early night for me"

*****

"You have one new message from Elijah Mikaelson"

Your eyes flit to your iPhone as you binge-watch Netflix, using Lucien's password that he may or may not know you have. With a sigh, you swipe the notification off your screen before turning back to your beloved past time. Your phone alerts you again of a notification popping up and you have to resist the urge to scream and throw the damn thing at the wall.

"You have three new messages from Elijah Mikaelson"

Four... Five... Six... Seven, they just keep coming while you stare at the small screen of your phone laying on the sofa next to you. You curse yourself for ignoring him for so long knowing that he's probably worried or even worse angry at you. Feeling brave you pluck the buzzing device from its place on the sofa - The newest message catching your eye and making you moan as you clench your thighs

"You're in trouble little one. We don't ignore Daddy, do we?"

You grin to yourself as you bring your knees to your chest, watching as the bubbles come up on the bottom of your screen. Placing your phone back down you smirk and place your full attention back in your show.

If he wants you so badly, then he'd do the right thing and tell Katherine Pierce to take a hike. And he'd be with you.

"Y/N... OPEN THIS DOOR. NOW!"

Stripping down to your lacy underwear, you saunter to the door and open it mustering up the most innocent expression you can "I was just about to get in the shower. Did you leave something behind?" Your hand trails down the front of Elijah's shirt to his belt then slips back up before even reaching the bulge that is prominent in his jeans "You can come in if you want. Or you could go back to the whore in heels, I bet she's dying to get her lips around your dick"

You gasp as Elijah pushes you into the wall and shuts your door all while pinning your hands above your head and pushing his hips into yours "Is my little one jealous" Whimpers leave your lips as he kisses, sucks and nips up and down your neck and you push your hips up into his to get him to grind down "Ah. Ah. Ah" You whine as he steps back, removing his shirt slowly and allowing you a glance at his toned abs "Little girls who disobey get punished"

"What are you gonna do? Give me detention"

The smirk on your face is wiped clean off as Elijah's face darkens and you squeeze your thighs together, fighting back a moan "Bedroom. Now" His tone holds no room for arguments and you quickly run to your bedroom, your brain going dizzy at the thought of what's to come.

"I want you to lay on the bed, hands up and no touching"

"Yes Boss"

You quickly do as he tells you, your chest heaving with heavy breaths as he steps towards the bed, jeans slung low and his belt in his hands "Daddy, please... Please... I've been such a good girl" Your begging seems to do the trick because in the blink of an eye he shucks his jeans off and is kneeling above you on the bed, running a single fingertip down your body, dipping into your lacy shorts "Hmm, how should I make you cum? Fingers? Mouth?"

You cry out as his finger dips inside you, your torso and hips flying off the bed in pure ecstasy. Your body feels on fire and Elijah's the tall glass of water you need to put it out, he likes to watch you as you lose yourself and you like to please him.

A win-win situation

"You're so fucking beautiful" Moans leave your lips as his lips trail slowly down your body "Look at you, so receptive, so eager" You whine and thrash about, all the while never removing your hands from the headboard above you, not wanting Elijah to delay any pleasure you might receive. Your eyes drink him in as he stands from the bed and grabs a tie he left from a previous night you spent together and you hide a delighted squeal as he ties your hands to the bed.

"There. Much better, hmm?"

A single kiss is placed on your stomach and you almost lose your mind as he runs his nose down to the area you need him most "Jesus... Oh, my perfect Y/N" Your hips automatically rise from the bed as he catches the waistband of your lingerie shorts pulling them down slowly. It's all too slow, too sweet and you want nothing more than Elijah ramming into you and making his name the only thing you can say

But patience, as your Mother always tells you, is a virtue

A moan that would leave porn stars to shame erupts from your mouth as Elijah's lips capture your clit, sucking harshly as his fingers begin their assault, moving back and forth inside you and making you lose focus. Suddenly your brain fogs up and the only thing you can think of is the sweet bliss filling your veins "Tell me how much you love this, little one?"

"So much Daddy... So much"

Sooner than you would have liked, his mouth leaves your clit and he's now pressing kisses back up your stomach and chest to your pouted lips. His hands grip your hips tugging you down the bed and his wicked grin lights up his face as he slides into you, filling you up and stretching you out. "Move... Please move... Move"

"You are not to cum tonight. Not unless I say so"

His hips draw back and you almost whine out in satisfaction until he slams them back into yours, repeating the action numerous times. His pace slow and steady until you grunt in displeasure "Ah. Ah" You gasp as a hand wraps around your neck and squeezes gently "I'm in charge here, Darling" A groan leaves Elijah's lips as you take his thumb between your lips and suck on it, swirling your tongue around the tip

"Want something to suck on, little one?"

You nod eagerly, grinning brightly as he unties your hands and pulls out of you standing by the bed "Go on then love. I'm all yours" You scramble up, sitting at the edge of the bed almost sure you're drooling as you wrap your hand around his dick, sucking on the head. A moan leaves your lips as you take more of him in, hollowing your cheeks as you suck softly and peeking up at him from under your eyelashes

"Fuck... You're so fucking perfect"

You grin trailing your tongue along the vein, relishing in the sounds coming from his lips then you return to sucking, letting your hands wander over his magnificent body. Do you care if he's your teacher? No. Do you care that Elijah's risking everything just for you? No. The thought of it spurs you on as you take him further and his groans and him tugging on your hair are all the encouragement you need.

You lean forward pouting as he pulls himself from you and you look up confused, lips parted and brow furrowed. The weight of him on your tongue is still imprinted in your memory, but you have no time to complain because he's dragging you up and bending you over the bed, your hips at the edge of the bed as he slams back into you making you see stars and babble out nonsense

"Fuck... Fuck... Fuck. Please, Elijah... Please, Daddy... Please"

"Cum for me baby, let go"

Your scream is stifled by the bedsheets as your orgasm rips through your body, Elijah's following suit after a few harsh thrusts. You wince as he pulls out slowly, leaving kisses along your back and shoulders mumbling words of praise and encouragement. Your legs are floppy as you climb up to your pillows and burrow yourself under your duvet, smiling as Elijah joins you pulling your body into his.

"Hmm. I'll make sure to pay more attention in class if you reward me like that next time"

His broad smile makes your insides clench and you cuddle up, resting your head on his chest.

You couldn't wait to boast about this on Monday to Katherine Pierce.

\-------------------------

Word Count: 2114

Hehehehe, I'm burning in hell.

This is also on my Tumblr under the username mikaelsonfamily-fanfics  
All the love: CJ/Rosie/HeyThereMrBlueSky


End file.
